militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Air Force Network Integration Center
|branch= United States Air Force |type= |size= |command_structure=Air Force Space Command |location=Scott Air Force Base, Illinois |current_commander=Colonel Amy VanNortwick Arwood }} The Air Force Network Integration Center (AFNIC), located at Scott Air Force Base, Illinois, is the United States Air Force's only organization for Air Force Network integration, cyber simulation, and network standards, architecture and engineering services. Through these specialized technical services, AFNIC supports the nation's warfighters with decisive cyber capabilities for mission success. The center, a direct reporting unit to Air Force Space Command is the focal point for integrating mission systems, business systems, commercial information technology products and other networks into the Air Force Network (AFNet). AFNIC's strategic-level network integration, architecture/standards, engineering and simulation services enable major commands, functional communities, and program offices to successfully and efficiently design, develop and deploy "networthy" capabilities for the Air Force. As part of its integration mission, AFNIC also leads the Air Force's #1 cyber priority, Air Force Network Migration. This project consolidates the service's previous collection of standalone, unit-specific architectures into a single, centrally managed enterprise network that enhances security, reduces costs and improves standardization. Mission AFNIC empowers Airmen with decisive and assured cyberspace capabilities by providing highly innovative network architecture, engineering, integration and simulation services with unrivaled expertise, experience and commitment.http://www.afnic.af.mil Vision Unleashing the power of cyberspace Major Services Air Force Network Integration: AFNIC guides customers through all stages of product development, leading to optimally performing capabilities primed for smooth integration onto the Air Force Network. As part of this process, a robust, holistic assessment of security, interoperability, supportability, sustainability, usability, policy compliance, and network usage is conducted. These Networthiness criteria are evaluated and validated during analysis and end-to-end testing, allowing for issues to be identified and resolved early which improves security and interoperability, facilitates reciprocity, and reduces the time needed for cross-component fielding of information technology. Cyber Simulation: AFNIC provides simulator-based education, training, crew certification and exercise capabilities to develop cyber warriors' skills in protection and defense of the Air Force Network. The center also maintains a comprehensive suite of network analysis capabilities that provide the communications architecture, modeling, simulation, and analysis necessary for AFNet integration requirements. Network Standards, Architectures and Engineering: AFNIC's network experts design and document future Air Force Network architecture plans which serve as a blueprint to standardize network capabilities and integrate them onto the AFNet. AFNIC engineers provide technical expertise to integrate ground, air and space networks as well as produce AFNet compliant network designs. People Approximately 475 military, civilian and contractor cyber professionals are assigned to perform the AFNIC mission. Organization AFNIC is composed of five directorates: Network Architecture (NA): Designs and documents future AFNet infrastructure plans and standardizes network service capabilities. When a new system needs to be integrated onto the AFNet, NA reviews the system's architecture to identify and, if necessary, resolves any integration or compatibility issues between the programs and the network. Network Engineering (NE): Provides technical network consulting to all Air Force organizations to help them properly connect their systems and products to the AFNet. Network Validation (NV): Validates program performance against representative physical and simulated AFNet environments to assure network security, increase interoperability with the network, and maximize program functionality. NV also leverages AFNIC's advanced simulation capabilities to support cyber training and exercises. Networthiness (NW): Leads the Networthiness assessment of all systems, applications and devices for effective integration onto the AFNet. Plans and Programs (XP): Leads all operational, concept, functional and strategic support functions relating to local and enterprise strategic and integration planning. History The AFNIC has a long and proud lineage, and now serves as the sixth generation AF central communications and information organization. AFNIC traces its history back to the Army Airways Communications System (AACS), which was organized on November 15, 1938 in the Directorate of Communications of the U.S. Army Air Corps. The official lineage of the AACS as a separate unit, began on April 13, 1943 with the constitution of the AACS Wing. The wing was soon reassigned directly to HQ Army Air Forces, on July 14, 1943. Major command status was reached with the addition of Headquarters (HQ) to the AACS name on April 26, 1944. On March 13, 1946, AACS was redesignated Air Communications Service (ACS) and reassigned to the Air Transport Command. The ACS was then redesignated the Airways and Air Communications Service (AACS) on September 11, 1946, and subsequently reassigned to the Military Air Transport Service on June 1, 1948. Airways and Air Communications Service became an Air Force major command again on July 1, 1961, and was simultaneously redesignated Air Force Communications Service (AFCS). AFCS was redesignated Air Force Communications Command (AFCC) on November 15, 1979. AFCC became a field operating agency on July 1, 1991, reporting to Headquarters United States Air Force. Around this time, it lost all the communications units that had been gathered under it for many years. These units went to the groups or wings they had worked for. It was redesignated Air Force Command, Control, Communications, and Computer Agency (AFC4A) on May 28, 1993; AFC4A was redesignated the Air Force Communications Agency (AFCA) on June 13, 1996 and on April 1, 1997 was assigned to the Air Force Communications and Information Center. AFCA was reassigned to HQ United States Air Force on October 1, 2000. AFCA was reassigned to HQ Air Force Space Command, the Air Force's designated lead for cyber, on May 4, 2009, and redesignated the Air Force Network Integration Center on July 15, 2009. AFNIC works closely with Twenty-Fourth Air Force on cyber issues. In 2012 it was announced that AFNIC would be restructured, divesting some of its cyber mission to Air Force Space Command.Lead cyberspace tasks headed to Space Command, May 15, 2012, Air Force Times Current organize, train and equip staff functions within AFNIC, such as records, forms, publications, cyber training programs, cyber requirements support, plans, and maintenance policy, transferred to the AFSPC Cyberspace Support Squadron (CYSS), which stood up at Scott AFB.AFNIC cyberspace mission transfers to AF Space Command, 15 May 2012 Other functions transferred to the new 92d Information Operations Squadron and 38th Cyberspace Readiness Squadron. Designations and Dates * 15 November 1938 — Army Airways Communications SystemAFCA Lineage, accessed October 2009 * 13 April 1943 — Army Airways Communications System Wing * 26 April 1944 — Headquarters Army Airways Communications System * 13 March 1946 — Air Communications Service * 11 September 1946 — Airways and Air Communications Service * 1 July 1961 — Air Force Communications Service * 15 November 1979 — Air Force Communications Command * 28 May 1993 — Air Force Command, Control, Communications, and Computer Agency (AFC4A) * 13 June 1996 — Air Force Communications Agency (AFCA) * 15 July 2009 — Air Force Network Integration Center (AFNIC)AFCA's historic change to AFNIC, AFSPC Public Affairs, 7/15/2009 Decorations and Awards Air Force Organizational Excellence Awards: 1 Jul 1984-30 Jun 1986; 1 Jul 1986-30 Jun 1988; 1 Jul 1988-30 Jun 1990; 1 Jul 1990-30 Jun 1992; 1 Jul 1992-30 Jun 1994; 1 Jul 1994-30 Jun 1996; 1 Apr 1997-30 Apr 1998; 1 Oct 2000-31 Mar 2002; 30 Apr 2002-30 Sep 2003; 1 Oct 2003-30 Sep 2004; 10 May 2005-30 Sep 2006; 1 Oct 2006-30 Sep 2008. References External links * Air Force Network Integration Center * USAF Wire & Cable Dawgs * USAF Communications Troops * Unofficial USAF Satellite, Wideband and Telemetry Communications Career Field Page Category:Military in Illinois Category:Military units and formations established in 2009 Category:2009 establishments in the United States Category:United States Department of Defense information technology